


Dance With Me

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is late home on a very inconvenient day.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Analogical? "What can I do to make it up to you?" "Dance with me?" "I don't know how to dance." "Neither do I."

“Thanks for staying late, Dr. Roberts. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Logan nodded, “It’s no problem Sam. Just doing my job.

The younger medical professional gave him a strained smile, "Still, thank you.”

Logan waved them off, “Sam it’s no problem. Although I will get going now, it is my anniversary, and my husband will be worried sick.”

Sam nodded, “Of course Dr. Roberts. Have a great night!”

Logan sighed as he walked over to his car. He was so late. Logan sent Virgil a quick text, before heading home.

Of course Logan hadn’t wanted to be late, but when you’re a surgeon, your patients lives take priority.

Logan pulled into his driveway, Virgil was sitting on the steps, phone clutched in his hands, rocking back and forth.

Logan quickly rushed out of his car, and to his husband’s side. “Oh Virgil I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Virgil looked up at him, his eyes red, and bloodshot. “Where were you?” He croaked.

Logan fumbled over his words, “There was a surgery I had to preform, and I couldn’t leave. I’m sorry.”

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay. I understand. I was just worried about you.”

Logan nodded, “That is understandable. What can I do to remedy this situation?”

“Dance with me?” Virgil croaked.

“I… Virgil I am afraid I do not know how to dance”

“Neither do I,” Virgil chucked. “Just please?”

Logan nodded, “Of course.” Logan stood, extending a hand. “Virgil, may I have this dance?”

Virgil looked around, taking Logan’s hand, “Here?”

Logan smiled pulling Virgil to his feet. “I want the whole world to know how much care for you.”

Virgil blushed, “Alright Specs, no need to get sappy.”

Logan started swaying, and stumbling through a half thoughtout waltz.

Virgil giggled, “Oh Roman would hate this.”

Logan pulled Virgil a little closer, “Well it is good he is not present.”

“I love you Lo.”

“I-” Logan blushed, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
